


Some Names You Never Forget

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Episode 1x04, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: While watching The Conjuring and later on Episode four of the first season of Shadowhunters. I remember Magnus mentioning the demon, the same name that demon was that possessed the young girl in the movie. This is a rewrite where Pfeier is the one that returns the demon to it’s true form for Clary to kill. Don’t like, no reading or harsh comments please.





	Some Names You Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Still add this, if you don't like it. No harsh comments please, no one is forced to read this story.

Some Names You Never Forget

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, in fact, the characters belong to Shadowhunters and The Mortal Instruments, however, Ed and Lorraine Warren are people I would never own. However what I type belongs to The Conjuring Two. I don’t own anything but Pfeier.

[Hopefully this story is okay, and if you don’t like this story. Please no harsh comments, add this still, no one is forced to read this story]

.Summary.

While watching The Conjuring and later on Episode four of the first season of Shadowhunters. I remember Magnus mentioning the demon, the same name that demon was that possessed the young girl in the movie. This is a rewrite where Pfeier is the one that returns the demon to it’s true form for Clary to kill. Don’t like, no reading or harsh comments please.

* * *

Pfeier was waiting as Alec tells Izzy to give Pfeier the rune, explaining he’s going to hold her. It’s a powerful and painful rune to ever receive.

She hugs Alec, but was about to say something when while her faced was buried in his shoulder, a scream escaped her mouth, causing her throat to get sore. Then pants, while giving the nod to Alec she is okay as she sits to help Clary with the drawing.

Then Pfeier sits outside, reading her book, when she hears something, then without thinking she goes to open it, but finds it unable to. With her strength rune she breaks into with some magic and sees the demon in the center holding Jace.

Then the demon turns to Pfeier, who runs toward it, then it turns into a familiar face, Pfeier never thought she would see. Choking back a sob as she runs to Jace, but that familiar evil nun growls causing the room to shake as Pfeier is slammed into the wall.

Memories hit of when Lorraine hand the same problem hit, then the nun smiled evilly at her, then it hit Pfeier.

She glares, “You think I forgot you, but I didn’t. You are the same demon that controlled that girl. YOU ARE VALAK, THE DEFILER, THE MARQUISE OF SNAKES. IN THE POWER IN THE SON AND THE HOLY SPIRIT (Her eyes glowed gold as a rune made itself known behind Valak) I CONDEMN YOU BACK TO HELL!!”

Then Valak was returned to it’s demonic self as Clary stabbed the demon knowing that she lost her memories as Pfeier helps pull Jace in. Alec, Izzy were stunned, this was an exorcism preformed, condemning a demon back to hell.

Alec left as Pfeier checks on Jace, then goes back to her room to see Alec sitting on the bed.

She kisses the side of his head while hugging her, “It’s okay big bro. We’ll find a way to help Clary with her memories. There will always be a way.”

Alec chokes on a sob, “You looked so scared like you something you’ve seen before.”

Pfeier nods, “For now you need to rest. I’ll fill out the report.”

Alec starts to grab her laptop, but she gently slaps it away. Go rest, I’ll be okay. Stay here. Look into my eyes.”

Alec laughs, kissing her on the cheek as Pfeier beings the report, remembering someone else who condemned that demon as she finishes. Then looks at the picture, wiping a tear from her memory, remembering that one song.

* * *

Epilogue

One Day Later 

After finishing with a client, Pfeier decides to visit an old friend, then while sitting with her.

Pfeier sighs, “Magnus gave Clary’s memories to this demon. I couldn’t believe it even after all these years. I miss back then, still remember that face. But for now, I brought your favorite. I hope to see you again soon.”

She presses her forehead against her friend’s then kisses her forehead and hugs her gently. Then her friend, wipes the tear from Pfeier’s eye. Who smiles and stays with a little bit longer as they both watch tv.

Her friend fell asleep.

Pfeier hugs her, “I’ll visit again soon Lorraine.”

She returns to New York to the Institute while helping, Izzy tells Pfeier that Alec stayed over, but she suspects something happen. Pfeier sighs, maybe Alec finally found someone since Magnus dropped hints to get a reaction from Alec.

Then she looks at her watch and goes to her room. Sighing as she looks at an old photo. One day she'll tell Alec and Izzy, for now, no is not the time. 

* * *

The End.

This is short, but I hope this story is okay. RIP Lorraine and Ed Warren, Lorraine passed away two days after my birthday, what she did. I never forget, and I respect her for what she and Ed do. Please enjoy this story, if you don’t please no harsh comments, still add this, no one is forced to read this story.


End file.
